Marcado
by Serim
Summary: Ele deseja. Ele vai obter o que quer, mesmo contra a vontade. Desejo, luxuria, poder e posse. Todas elas se misturam enquanto um predador busca a sua presa. Slash.HPDM


**Titulo:** Marcado

**Autor:** Serim

**Betas:** Becky e Jú

**Pares:** Harry/Draco

**Censura: **Imprópria para menores de 17 anos.

**Disclaimer: **Todos os lindos e maravilhosos e gostosos pertencem a J.K.Rowling e aqueles bando de gente rica. A única coisa que é mesmo minha é a culpa pelas idéias pervis escritas!

**Avisos:** Conteúdo sexual, relações entre indivíduos do mesmo sexo (SLASH), linguagem e situações adultas, BDSM e dependendo do ponto de vista Non-Con.

**Nota: **Essa fic foi escrita inicialmente para responder a um desafio do grupo Potter Slash Fic em que era dada uma figura (onde que mostrava alguém sendo marcado) e nela deveria ser baseada a historia. A figura é a "Marcado" e está em Fotos na pasta Harry e Draco. Podemos dizer que ela demorou um pouquinho! A todos do Potter Slash Fic muitos beijos... E vamos à diversão!

**Sumário: **_Ele deseja. Ele vai obter o que quer, mesmo contra a vontade. Desejo, luxuria, poder e posse. Todas elas se misturam enquanto um predador busca a sua presa._

**

* * *

**

**Marcado **

As sombras nos corredores dissimulavam sua presença. Seus passos após tantas noites insones se esgueirando pelas passagens e caminhos de Hogwarts eram leves e silenciosos como os de um gato.

Era como uma pantera negra se camuflando na escuridão, aguardando ansiosa sua presa. Respiração lenta e controlada, de quem apenas aguarda a sua chance.

_Predador..._

Farejando o ar em busca da essência desejada.

_Desejo..._

Pele ardente ansiosa por contato, há tanto esperado.

Buscando com olhos atentos um sinal que revelasse a presença do seu objetivo. Era a sua chance. Sabia que ele estaria por ali, sabia que estaria pelos corredores, sozinho pela noite. E era por isso que ele esperava.

Passos. Ah, mesmo silenciosos não passariam despercebidos por ele, não por ele! Elegantes, eles inconscientemente seguiam o ritmo da sua respiração, chegando aos seus ouvidos como prenúncio do que viria.

Esperou... Quieto... Silencioso.

Corpo colado às paredes, encoberto pelas sombras, ouvindo o ondular da capa enquanto um sorriso de satisfação brincava nos seus lábios vermelhos de tanto serem mordidos.

Um inconfundível destelho prateado refletiu na escuridão e logo o corpo esguio de pernas longas, que com sacrilégio eram escondido sob largas vestes, deslizava pelo caminho com seu porte altivo e arrogante.

Há quanto tempo o vinha analisando e observando. Atento a cada movimento daquele corpo, cada reação daquele rosto perfeito de traços finos.

_O caçador deve conhecer muito bem a sua caça._

Viu a varinha rodar de um lado a outro nas mãos de dedos longos e finos. Cada passo mais próximo, fazendo o sangue em suas veias correr mais rápido e mais quente. Sua respiração tornando-se agitada e cada vez mais descompassada. A cada passo era mais difícil se conter, mais difícil esperar. Fogo correndo e acendendo a pele, nublando o pensamento até não poder ser contido. E num gemido escapar ecoando pelas paredes...

- _Malfoy..._

* * *

Andava despreocupadamente pelos corredores do castelo. Era a sua maldita vez de patrulhar e estava cansado do treino e todas as outras coisas que aconteceram à tarde que o deixavam esgotado, sendo que o que mais queria era cair na cama. 

"Se bem que uma pequena detenção ou tirada de pontos de algum grifinório idiota poderia ajudar!"

"Mas parece que não vou poder me divertir hoje. Droga!" – pensava abrindo a boca de sono.

Passos lentos e discretos de quem, desde muito cedo, aprendera a ter elegância e finos modos. Dedos compridos e delgados giravam a varinha traçando círculos ao seu movimento.

A escuridão prevalecia deixando entrever, ora ou outra, as pedras do chão e das paredes, criando um ambiente que o envolvia lentamente e o levava cadenciadamente a um estado de sonolência confortadora.

E como uma pedra que perturba uma superfície serena, um sussurro, semelhante a um gemido, ecoou pelos corredores vazios.

- _Malfoy..._

Involuntariamente um calafrio percorreu sua coluna enquanto apertava os olhos e girava o rosto na direção de onde poderia ter surgido o eco.

O silêncio é tudo o que foi capaz de captar que e por isso aguçou os sentidos, vigiando qualquer mudança ao seu redor.

A escuridão o envolvia mais e mais à medida que desliza suave na direção que sua intuição lhe gritava, afastando-se dos archotes presos à parede e destrinchando com olhos atentos as antes inocentes sombras. A cada passo uma certeza de que algo está errado, o silêncio é pesado demais, suspeito demais, opressor demais, deixando nervos e instintos a mil. Nem mesmo a capa se atreve a quebrá-lo.

A varinha empunhada com firmeza enquanto olhos perspicazes perscrutam a escuridão, duvidosos... receosos.

O que antes era apenas uma disforme sombra, agora tomava nuances diferentes, destacando-se das outras, delineando a silhueta de um andar lento e compassado, como o de um felino que rasteja pela noite.

- Quem está ai? – a voz soa imperiosa, mas não sem esforço.

A silhueta apenas continuava a se aproximar com passo decidido e ao captar a hesitante pergunta, deixou escapar uma risada baixa e fria que provocou um arrepio no corpo do loiro.

Os passos retumbam pelo chão, cada vez mais próximos, levando seu dono aproximar-se de um dos archotes, fazendo com que o de olhos grises, inconscientemente, prenda a respiração, e revelando primeiro o corpo jovem sob vestes negras para em seguida revelar um pescoço longo, e logo o rosto concentrado e com um estranho brilho nos orbes verdes.

O choque ao ver-se diante de inesperada presença o impede de reagir, permitindo ao outro aproximar-se e com voz rouca, por algo que não pode compreender, dizer:

- Finalmente você chegou, Malfoy...

A voz chegava estranha, mas quando a confusão parecia dissipar-se e a reação parece enfim formar-se no seu conturbado cérebro, apenas tem tempo de ver os lábios exibirem um sorriso malicioso enquanto se movem e então a escuridão o envolve.

* * *

A consciência voltava como se ele lentamente emergisse de um escuro lago onde havia permanecido tempo demais. Sentiu dificuldade em abrir os olhos, por isso achou melhor deixá-los fechado por um tempo. 

O corpo encontrava-se intumescido, e a cabeça parecia ter sido usada como balaço numa partida realmente violenta.

Sabia que estava nas masmorras, o frio gelando a sua pele era inconfundível, e sabia que estava em cima de algo confortável. Tateou com mãos cuidadosas, não iria se arriscar.

_Analisar para melhor agir._

Ou quem sabe reagir...

Parecia algum tipo de tecido. Percebeu algo fofo próximo a sua cabeça... parecia um travesseiro. Peraí, isso é uma cama!

Surpreso abriu os olhos e o que viu o deixou sem palavras...

Aquilo que parecia uma fria sala das masmorras estava ocupada no centro por uma enorme cama de quatro postes com lençóis negros e detalhes prateados, incapazes de se definir devido a pouca iluminação. Grandes almofadas espalhavam-se por todos os lados e pareciam estender-se ao chão.

Franziu o cenho. O que diabos estava acontecendo?

- Vejo que resolveu acordar...

A frase ecoou pela sala reverberando de uma origem desconhecida. Sentou-se e apertou os olhos tentando identificar de que direção surgia.

- Ha! Curioso? Ou apenas ansioso?

Saindo das sombras, o dono da voz aproximava-se da cama lenta e sensualmente. Uma serpente que desliza em direção a presa, tão belamente que esta nem se dá conta do perigo.

_Mas isso não seria tão simples com outra serpente._

- O que pensa que está fazendo me trazendo aqui, Potter? Ah é, grifinórios não pensam! - provocá-lo, fazê-lo reagir... isso conhecia, com isso podia lidar. Esse comportamento tão inusual do garoto-de-ouro lhe era desconhecido. E disso ele não gostava.

- Acho que isto está precisando de um pouco de calor... - ignorando a provocação apontou a varinha para uma lareira que ele nem mesmo tinha notado, fazendo-a acender sem nem uma palavra. Pelo menos que ele tenha percebido! Um incomum fogo azulado inundou a habitação, enchendo-a de uma aura obscura e talvez por isso envolvente -... Desculpe-me, mas não estou acostumado a esse ar frio das masmorras.

A voz era constante e baixa, chegando aos ouvidos do sonserino sussurrante, e isso não era bom. Cada palavra e cada gesto do moreno desprendiam uma intenção e idéia que pareciam inerentes a ele. Mas não compreendia, se esse garoto era realmente assim então quem era aquele _heróizinho_ e _bom-garoto-por-natureza_ que todos viam?

Um sorriso debochado apareceu nos lábios do moreno ao postar-se já aos pés da grande cama e ver-se analisado pelo outro.

- O que foi Malfoy, a surpresa o deixou sem fala?

O loiro permanecia calado. Não era inteligente atacar o desconhecido. Observou o moreno sentar-se próximo aos seus pés com rosto impassível, ausente de expressão ou qualquer outro sinal que indicasse um sentimento ou pensamento do que poderia estar passando pela cabeça. Ou isso era o que ele pensava. Porque olhos astuciosos analisavam divertido o dono da face bonita a sua frente.

O corpo colado à cabeceira da cama; as mãos, que sem duvida eram delicadas e macias, apertando os sedosos lençóis e deixando os nós brancos pela força empregada mesmo sem que percebesse. Como seria divino ter a pele apertada por esses dedos.

As pernas estendidas uma ao lado da outra, ligeiramente separadas como num convite indecente, e há muito esperado que, sabia, não viria.

E olhos... Ah, como enlouquecia por aqueles olhos. Lagoas prateadas onde adoraria mergulhar somente para sentir-se rodeado pelo frio envolvente que notava quando as mirava.

E rosto tão infernalmente perfeito, que tinha certeza que alguma criatura obscura o criou somente para incitá-los a perdição. Como se ele precisasse de incentivo! Rosto sério e concentrado que o fitava suspeitoso, tentando transmitir confiança e superioridade até mesmo quando sabe estar à mercê do inimigo. Mas aquela face não era mais um mistério a ele. Não mais. Depois de a tanto analisar e vigiar, era fácil decifrá-lo. As sobrancelhas levemente franzidas, mas tão suavemente que poderiam passar despercebidas, lhe indicavam que além de concentrado o loiro também estava analisando suas possibilidades. Ah se ele soubesse... tão cedo e já querendo fugir da festa!

O canto direito da boca que ele teatralmente tentava esconder em um sorriso superior que estavam mordendo, lhe dizia que ele estava nervoso. E a mirada diretamente direcionada a sua mão denunciava que ele esperava um ataque eminente. E ele não poderia estar mais certo!

Com olhar debochado encarou o sonserino se aproximando cada vez mais do corpo tão próximo e tão desejável, fazendo o loiro retroceder mais e mais, encurralando-o a cabeceira da cama.

- Vai continuar sem responder? Já que assim você deseja, pulemos as conversações e partamos a ação... – um sorriso lascivo surgiu no rosto que até então todos achavam angelical e viu desesperado, como os dedos disfarçadamente tocavam sua pele como se fosse um roce casual, que ele sabia não serem assim.

Draco contraiu-se ao escutá-lo. Não conseguia acreditar no que lhe gritava a situação. O corpo do moreno cada vez mais próximo. Viu como os olhos recorriam seu corpo desde suas pernas até seu pescoço detendo-se luxuriosamente enquanto mordia os lábios.

Atento a cada movimento do outro, viu como se aproximava lentamente como acercando-se de um animal arisco pronto pra atacar, e era assim, pois disfarçadamente sua mão tentava alcançar sua varinha.

Viu com horror Potter aproximar seus dedos às vestes que usava e desfazia-se do primeiro botão. O ódio o invadiu impelindo-o a agarrar a varinha, mas seu rosto o delatou, permitido ao moreno agir mais rápido e apontar a própria varinha com um olhar aceso e fazendo-o parar ao ser descoberto, sua mão ainda sujeitava a madeira dentro das vestes.

- Nã, na, não... Que coisa feia! Você não ia querer fazer isso, não é?

- E por que eu não faria, Potter? – cuspiu a pergunta com deprecio. Tinha que pensar rápido, arrumar um jeito de despistar o outro. Fazê-lo baixar a guarda.

- Porque você faria isso, Malfoy? Você sabe que sou mais rápido - sorriu com superioridade. Quem era esse garoto? Onde estava o "San Potter", e desde quando ele era arrogante desse jeito?

Harry viu a mirada duvidosa e analisadora, e achou melhor ceder um pouco.

- O que acha de conversamos? – a dúvida do outro apenas aumentou - ...Conversamos e decidimos as diferenças sem precisarmos trocar maldições. Deixe sua varinha que deixo a minha, vamos resolver isso de outro jeito.

A expressão sincera e incitadora o fez duvidar. Tentou pesar a situação, talvez o melhor fosse conversar já que o grifinório prometia.

Afastou devagar a mão de dentro das veste para colocá-la novamente sobre os lençóis enquanto Potter abaixava a sua varinha.

- _Accio varinha!_ – a varinha do loiro voou até seus dedos estendidos, deixando-o surpreso e furioso.

Harry aproximou, e sujeitando seus pulsos, o forçou contra a cabeceira fazendo sua cabeça bater contra a madeira.

- Não foi muito inteligente fazer isso, Malfoy. Na verdade, não foi nem um pouco sonserino deixar-se levar assim!

- Vá pro inferno! – sussurrou com ódio.

- Ah Malfoy, com esse comportamento você não me dá outra escolha... - o rosto do moreno se cobriu de sombras -... mas já que você me força... – terminou com falso ar de pesar, como se o que fizesse não era por sua vontade, fazendo o loiro olhá-lo com receio.

Com uma das mãos continuou segurando os pulsos, forçando-os dolorosamente contra a cama enquanto com a outra desfazia o nó da gravata verde e cinza, puxando e a passando ao redor de um dos postes e imobilizando as mãos do sonserino.

- E a sua maldita palavra? – rosnou entre dentes. – Não é muito grifinório agir assim. Na verdade, foi muito sonserino da sua parte, Potter, blefar desse jeito. – o sorriso cínico não alcançava os olhos cinzentos que o encaravam com nojo.

A expressão de falso pesar desapareceu do rosto moreno, substituído por um brilho gélido nos olhos verdes.

- Você não tem a mais remota idéia do quanto eu posso ser sonserino, Malfoy! – rosnou próximo ao ouvido do outro com voz baixa e feroz. Apertou ainda mais o amarre nos pulsos provocando um careta de dor. – Mas olha com as coisas são, se eu estou fazendo papel de sonserino... acho que a você coube o de grifinório inocente, não é!

A resposta do loiro foi mais uma das miradas de morte, que Harry ignorou. Ainda mais inclinado sobre o outro, aspirou o aroma daqueles cabelos prateados, roçando o nariz na pele delicada atrás da orelha, mas Draco apenas desviou o rosto ao lado contrario com repulsa, sem perceber que apenas oferecia maior espaço ao seu captor que, diante de tal banquete, não resistiu e mordeu a pele alva, deliciando com sua língua o seu sabor.

- Asqueroso desgraçado, você vai se arrepender por isso, Potter! – ignorando as ameaças que apenas o estimulavam mais. Murmurou algumas palavras e as vestes do sonserino desapareceram. Com apenas a camisa branca cobrindo o peito alvo, continuou seu caminho de beijos e mordidas pela nuca e lateral do pescoço. Empenhou em provar a pele sob o queixo enquanto saboreava o pomo de Adão e mordia a protuberância, descendo e traçando com a língua o contorno do vale no fim do pescoço, fazendo com que esbarrasse na estorvante camisa que barravam seu caminho. Passou a se concentrar na tarefa de retirar esse empecilho, desabrochar a tela que o impedia de ver e tocar a pele.

"Concentre-se, espere o melhor momento. Você é um Malfoy, não deixe que um mestiço filho- de- uma - elfa humilhe você. Maldito!"

Sentiu como Potter deslizava seus dedos por seu peito e abria alguns botões da camisa. Não viu os olhos verdes brilharem ansiosos e como os dedos abriam num impulso a camisa branca que levava, rompendo os botões, que pularam em todas as direções. Apenas sentiu o tirão do tecido e o som dos botões voarem. Odiou ainda mais o amaldiçoado cara-rachada, desgraçado. Então percebeu a ausência do toque.

Girou a cabeça com suspeita, fixando os olhos no rosto acima do seu corpo, vendo como o olhava. Olhos verdes turvos de desejo enquanto mordia o lábio com tanta força que mais um pouco sangraria.

Se não fosse o verme Harry Potter, o moreno poderia até ser atraente. Não era cego e viu como ele deixara de ser o tampinha mirrado pra ser um jovem de compleição ainda esbelta, mas nem por isso frágil. O quadribol proporcionava um físico bem formado com os anos. E o moreno como apanhador precisava ser ágil, mas nem por isso deixara de conseguir uma boa forma. E isso o imbecil tinha conseguido. O rosto não era mais infantil, deixando pra trás os traços arredondados passando a exibir outros fortes e masculinos. Os olhos continuavam verdes e brilhantes, mas que pareciam diferentes. Seu pai sempre insistia que um digno Malfoy conhecia cada característica do inimigo, e ele havia observado Potter. E os olhos haviam mudado. Não sabia como, nem quando, mas percebia algo diferente.

_Metamorfose_.

Ou talvez houvessem perdido algo. Até mesmo o modo de reagir as suas provocações era diferente: mais ferinas, mas cínicas e sarcásticas. E eram os olhos, os olhos eram o que realmente permitiam ver a mudança. Sempre fora assim. Os olhos do grifinório não eram mistério pra ele. Eram fáceis de ler e agora, via sombras, pois os sentimentos estavam confusos, embaralhados e tão conturbados que não era capaz de distingui-los.

Foi arrancado dos seus devaneios quando sentiu Potter puxar suas pernas fazendo seu corpo ficar estirado na cama e os braços amarrados esticarem desconfortavelmente. Odiou sentir a impotência. E por isso iria pagar, mas a única coisa por enquanto era encarar com ódio os orbes verdes. Odiar ainda mais a luxúria transbordante neles. E fazer de tudo pra forçar-se a ficar impassível às mãos que deslizavam por seu torso acompanhado pela boca que nojenta que não abandonava o contato com a sua pele.

Viu com horror como descendia a mão e a língua até seu umbigo acercando-se ao cós da calça e como os dedos leves esbarravam no botão da peça fazendo-o entrar em pânico, obrigando-o a sair do estado de estupor em que se havia induzido.

Esperneou, chutou e debateu-se contra o grifinório tentando escapar aquelas mãos imundas e daquela boca nojenta. Balançava o corpo para todos os lados, arqueando as costas e obrigando o moreno a sentar sobre suas pernas para impedi-lo de continuar. Com os joelhos apoiados no colchão prensou uma perna contra a outra, as imobilizando e obrigando a permanecerem juntas. Inclinou-se sobre o corpo segurando os cotovelos, apertando-os de encontro a cama. O peso e a força exercidos finalmente surtiram efeito e provocaram o cansaço e rendição do loiro.

Respirava com esforço, assim como o corpo abaixo do seu. Podia sentir o peito subir e descer de encontro as seu, tão próximo que era capaz de ouvir o coração batendo descompassadamente como o seu. Permaneceram um tempo nessa posição, as respirações se acalmando, os corações voltando a bater normalmente.

"Tê-lo tão próximo, tão perto..."

O rosto enterrado no pescoço, sentindo a pulsação do sangue sob a pele provocando o desejo incontrolável de morder e marcar a pálida pele como um vampiro sedento. Inalou seu cheiro, gravando-o na mente como uma lembrança a não ser esquecida. Como se pudesse. Como se quisesse. Olhou o corpo sob o seu, incapaz de evitar prender a respiração. A cabeça estava apoiada em um dos braços expondo o pescoço branco e convidativo. O cabelo prateado que agora sempre parecia levar livre espalhado sobre os travesseiros enquanto algumas mechas desobedientes caiam sobre os olhos fechados aderidas na testa úmida e chegando até a boca carmim entreaberta.

Alheio a como era observado, o loiro soprou com impaciência uma mecha atrevida que cobria a boca e que daí flutuou como uma pluma até cair ladeando o rosto corado.

Mordeu o lábio pra prender um gemido que ameaçava escorrer de seus lábios diante de tal visão. Dedos reverentes recorrendo o peito sem mesmo tocá-lo, até que com delicadeza deslizaram sobre a pele, enquanto seu dono apertava os olhos com força.

Sentia os dedos tocando seu corpo. SEU corpo. A boca asquerosa que insistia em deslizar pela sua pele. Viscosa e rastejante como um serpente. Sentia tanta raiva daquele maldito heroizinho de merda que sempre viveu pra humilhá-lo e depreciá-lo, como se fosse o próximo Lord só porque tinha aquela droga de cicatriz na testa. Como se ter a cabeça partida fosse lá grande coisa.

Podia sentir como eles deslizavam pelo seu pescoço e desciam. Mãos em toda a parte. Apertando exigentes os seus mamilos, enquanto a boca ainda trabalhava na carne do pescoço. Era tão nojento sentir esse desgraçado prensando-o contra um colchão. Maldito idiota! Era ele que deveria estar prensado. Numa parede e sob a ponta da sua varinha, enquanto ele recitava toda uma lista de maldições até que ele virasse uma poça gosmenta no assoalho.

Infeliz! Como ele se atrevia a colocar as mãos nele. Ninguém, NINGUÉM se atrevia a forçá-lo a fazer o que não desejava. E ele NÃO queria estar aqui!

A cada toque que sentia. A cada sensação da língua de Potter a deslizar com mais ódio ele ficava, mais vingança ele desejava.

Ódio... ele não pode permitir... não pode...

Olhos apertados... _língua deslizando sobre pele branca_... dedos sobre lençóis negros... _mãos acariciando mamilos rosados_... loiras sobrancelhas contraídas... _lábios vermelhos percorrendo a pele branca_... lábios apertados... respiração pesada... coração acelerado...

Uma suave brisa acariciou seu rosto, de onde, ele não entendia. A única coisa que desejava é que as mãos e a língua parassem. Ele não queria senti-las mais.

Apertava os lençóis, com força. Enquanto com a mesmo força fechava os olhos. Ele quer que pare... pare... pare...

A brisa deixou de ser suave. Podia ouvir um vento forte ao seu redor zumbindo em seus ouvidos, e que parecia tremer objetos. Mas ele não iria abrir os olhos. Ele não queria ver Potter. Nada ao seu redor importava. Só que os dedos parem. Seus próprios dedos apertavam ainda mais o pano sob seu corpo, até que pôde sentir o tecido rasgar. E tudo ao seu redor se silencia.

A luz azulada que inundava a habitação pareceu vacilar. Uma brisa inundou a sala de nenhum lado em particular. A bruxuleante chama da lareira tremeluziu por um instante chamando a atenção do moreno, que passou a encarar sério a lareira que ladeava a cama, pintando de luz a escuridão.

O vento parecia aumentar cada vez mais. Estava em volta deles e em toda parte, movendo o tapete e as almofadas, esvoaçando as cortinas da cama. A magia enchia a sala, rodeando os dois jovens na cama. Selvagem e sem controle. Harry olhou o corpo abaixo do seu. Dedos finos entre lençóis negros apertados com força. E a cada vez que o loiro apertava mais seu agarre, maior era a força do vento ao seu redor. Mais mágica em torno de seus corpos... mais vento.. mais força sobre o tecido... mais vento... mais força... e os lençóis se rasgam e numa rafada de vento a escuridão envolve o quarto.

A respiração acelerada, o coração batia fortemente contra as paredes da sua caixa. Tentava controlar seu corpo. Não entendia, não aceitava ter perdido o controle. Apertava os olhos forçando a se concentrar. Precisava recuperar o controle. Potter não poderia gostar dessa demonstraçãozinha. Não podia imaginar como Potter-pirado iria reagir. Precisava recuperar a frieza e a máscara.

Uma risada ecoou pelo quarto. E Draco não pôde agüentar mais e abriu olhos. O moreno ainda sobre suas cadeiras o encarava com uma face risonha. Uma fraca luz vinha de algum lugar as suas costas. Parecia vir de todos os lugares e mesmo assim de lugar algum e criava sombras no rosto moreno, mas os olhos verdes brilhavam com uma estranha luz. Não pôde evitar um calafrio que percorrer seu corpo. Fechou e abriu seus olhos lentamente, tentando recuperar o controle, que sabia já não estar em suas mãos. Rezou para que esse último deslize não tivesse sido percebido, mas suas esperanças ruíram ao ver o sorriso aumentar nos lábios vermelhos.

- Interessante... – o moreno mirava alternadamente os orbes prateadas e o tecido negro entre os dedos alvos. – Ótima demonstração de Magia Natural. Só me pergunto se foi proposital ou não. – sorriso apenas aumentou – Porque se não, imagino o quanto você deve estar raivoso agora. Pra conseguir aquilo.

- Você não sabe do que um Malfoy é capaz de fazer, Potter. E eu não tenho raiva, eu te odeio! – disse desafiante enquanto encarava, com a sua, a mirada verde.

- Não Malfoy, você apenas não aceita... – respondeu sem deixar de sorrir.

Os olhos verdes brilhavam com diversão encarando fixamente os prateados na quase escuridão, iluminados apenas pela fraca luz desconhecida. Um irritante sorriso arrogante desenhado na face que até agora sempre pensara bondosa.

Isto só serviu para atiçar ainda mais o furor de Draco, que sibilou as palavras rebeldemente:

– Isso é poder, Potter. Um mestiço como você pode não estar habituado, mas eu pertenço a linhagem dos Malfoys, puros-sangue poderosos. – disse com toda a carga de escárnio que poderia.

- Poder, poder, poder... – com voz cantada e olhos concentrados, o moreno deslizava um dedo pela caixa do loiro, traçando desenhos invisíveis – talvez você não saiba Malfoy, mas dizem que possuo um poder que o Mestre do seu pai não conheça. E sabe o que mais? – parou o movimento e encarou com frieza além de com um sorriso ladeado os olhos prateados. – parece que foi a sangue-sujo da minha mãe que me deu _esse _poder.

Malfoy encarava assombrado o moreno. Não pelo que ele revelava e sim por ouvir da boca do garoto dourado ele chamar a própria mãe de _sangue-sujo._

- Sangue-sujo, sangue-limpo, puro-sangue, mestiço. Isso não importa. Eu sou mestiço, mas sabe de uma coisa Malfoy?... _Lord Voldemort_ – disse o nome num sussurro que provocou um arrepio ainda mais intenso – também é um sague-sujo! – sentenciou o moreno.

Malfoy olhava o moreno com olhos descrentes.

- Mentira... – o loiro pareceu finalmente recuperar sua máscara – um sangue-sujo nunca poderia ter o poder que o Lorde possui... nunca.

- Mas é ai que você se engana. Ser sangue-puro não é o importante pra você ser poderoso ou não. Pode ser destino, conhecimento, herança, legado... _desejo_... mas não há como ser apenas o sangue. Não se esqueça Malfoy que Hermione Granger tem pais muggles e nem por isso deixa de ser uma das bruxas mais poderosa de Hogwarts.

- Você é uma serpente, e por isso poder é o que você deseja. Mas o que fará por isso Malfoy? Heim? – olhos verdes questionadores perfuravam os prateados – Ajoelhar-se diante de Voldemort e beijar a barra de suas vestes esperando sua vez de receber o _Crucciatus_? – o loiro o encarava com cenho franzido.

– Ah... você pode _muito_ mais que isso. – a voz era melodiosa e levemente sedutora, enquanto um dedo deslizava pelo umbigo do loiro – Você poderia se juntar a mim.

- E o que? Me ajoelhar diante de você em vez de ao Lord? – perguntou com desdém.

- Não... claro que não. Você poderia apenas _ceder_ a mim... – sussurrou sedutoramente.

Draco não podia acreditar no que ouvia. Potter por acaso achava que ele iria se dobrar diante dele, se submeter a um pirralho?

- Não seja ridículo, Potter. Acha mesmo que um Malfoy iria se submeter a um pirralho que viveu a vida toda sob as barbas de Dumbledore e que agora, numa crise de hormônios adolescentes, resolveu dar uma de mago negro? Por favor! O Lord das Trevas pode ser insano, mas é poderoso. E pode me dar o poder que desejo. – disse insolentemente – Você diz que possui um poder que o Lord não possui, a única coisa que vejo é um grifinório de merda numa crise de grandeza! – o velho sorriso burla decorava seu rosto.

- Malfoy... Malfoy... _Malfoy_...

E seguindo as palavras ditas com voz cansadas, a luz que vinha das costas do moreno lentamente se apagava até deixar o quarto novamente imerso na escuridão.

No silencio, a escuridão é abruptamente substituída pela luz, fazendo o loiro prender a respiração e piscar algumas vezes para se acostumar. Com olhos surpresos, ele viu à sua volta velas flutuando por todos os lados: próximas a cama, no chão e sobre o console da lareira. Velas negras e prateadas suspensas no ar enchendo a habitação com a agora conhecida luz azulada. Queria, mas era impossível conter a sensação de apreensão que percorreu seu corpo.

A sala estava sobrecarregada de poder. Ele podia sentir a mágica fluindo do moreno. Em cada local que as duas epidermes se encontravam sua pele era encharcada de magia. Mágica poderosa e transbordante.

A mágica dançava ao redor do quarto. Como a cauda de um escorpião que balança em várias direções antes de focalizar seu alvo. Não conseguia identificar a natureza da mágica de Potter. Não era nem branca nem negra. Era selvagem, como algo antigo e arcaico. Como mágica essencial. A luz azulada das velas parecia pulsar, criando ondas no próprio ar, como aquelas criadas na água quando ela é perturbada.

Draco sentia o poder e não acreditava que pudesse estar vindo do moreno.

"Será que o que Potter dizia era verdade e o Senhor das Trevas o temia?"

- E então o que aconteceria heim, Potter? Eu teria que segui-lo cegamente como um bom cão. Esperando da sua varinha a próxima maldição em vez da varinha do Lord? – disse questionador. Olhos atentos aos movimentos do moreno e cenho franzido.

- Eu não quero uma obediência demente, quero apenas posse. Que você seja meu – as palavras começavam a penetrar sua mente. Sua razão. Mas verdade das palavras não parecia penetrá-lo completamente.

- Você não entende não é? Ceder a mim é sua melhor escolha, Malfoy. Você só teria a ganhar. – a luz das velas criava desenhos na face morena, e enchiam os olhos verdes de um brilho que causava calafrios. A voz constante do moreno, os dedos que não deixavam de percorrer seu peito, o olhar que atravessava o seu – E você não teria que se submeter a ninguém mais além de mim. Somente a mim. Ao meu lado. _MEU_. – a palavra saia como um rosnado possessivo dos lábios vermelhos do moreno – e ninguém mais... ninguém mais o teria.

Draco não conseguia acreditar no que seus ouvidos lhe diziam. Potter realmente esperava que ele se entregasse a ele de espontânea vontade. _Nunca_. Nunca se rebaixaria ao nível dele.

- Nem nos seus malditos sonhos, entendeu, Potter? _Nunca._ Eu nunca me submeteria a você por vontade própria. Eu não sou seu e de ninguém mais. Entenda isso, Potter. O seu cérebro de grifinório consegue captar isso. NUNCA – a palavra foi cuspida com ódio e nojo. – Eu nunca seria seu por escolha.

- Não Malfoy, você não entende. Você já é meu! Eu apenas queria a sua aceitação e aprovação quanto a isso. _VOCÊ É MEU_, apenas tenho que deixar isso mais claro pra você de uma forma que você possa sempre se lembrar.

- Você não se atreveria, Potter. Desgraçado! Você não ousaria! – Malfoy se contorcia sobre o agarre do moreno. – Você bastardo, não teria bolas pra isso. Eu não sou de ninguém. Ninguém. E muito menos seu, mestiço filho de uma elfa. – Malfoy continuava a esbravejar e praguejar, ignorando a escuridão que começava a cobrir os olhos verdes.

Quando Draco finalmente percebeu a expressão de Potter parou receoso. Era tão sombria e amedrontadora que pela primeira vez desde que percebera estar nesta cama, temeu realmente por si.

O moreno mirou profundamente seus olhos e sussurrou algumas palavras. No momento seguinte Draco não podia mais mexer seu corpo. Ele ainda sentia cada parte dele. Sentia como o moreno acariciava sua cintura. Sentia os dedos subirem e descerem pelo seu tronco. Olhos verdes concentrados apenas nessa tarefa como se nada além de percorrer os dedos pela sua pele fosse importante. Ele sentia... mas não podia se mexer e sabia que Potter não havia usado nem mesmo a varinha. Ainda podia mexer os músculos do rosto e provavelmente poderia falar.

Dedos suaves de uma mão percorriam seu abdome e sua lateral, enquanto os de outra empunhavam com firmeza a varinha.

Um alarme tomou conta de Draco. Ele não sabia o que Potter pretendia. E não achava que seria algo realmente agradável. Sentiu como Potter apoiava uma mão na sua barriga como se firmasse o seu já paralisado corpo.

- O que pensa que... – mas a única coisa que foi capaz de fazer foi gritar quando as palavras silvadas foram proferidas pelo moreno. Uma dor que ele nunca havia sentido. Partindo do seu abdome próximo a mão de Potter e se espalhando por todo o seu ser. Cada poro, cada nervo sendo atingidos com fúria. O moreno continuava silvando no que provavelmente seria _parsel_, mas o cérebro de Draco não conseguia se fixar nisso. A única coisa que ele sentia era a dor que o percorria.

Ele não ouviu quando as palavras deixaram de ser sussurradas. Nem quando o moreno retirou os dedos de sua pele, nem viu quando a varinha abandonou a outra mão. Ele só podia sentir a dor e tentar controlar os gemidos que ela provocava.

Só foi tempo depois que Draco pode perceber que podia movimentar seu corpo. Abriu os olhos que nem ao menos havia percebido fechara, sentido as lágrimas escorrerem pela lateral do rosto. Aspirou fundo uma grande bocada de ar, respirar ainda era doloroso, e olhou o par de olhos verdes que o encarava fixamente.

- Maldito seja, Potter!– começou silvar entre dentes, ainda sentindo as arremetidas de dor que percorriam seu corpo. – O que você fez bastardo?

- Ah Malfoy, nada demais realmente. – a voz era suave e sussurrante, mas passou também a ser ameaçante – apenas algo que deixe bem claro a quem você pertence. De assegurar que você se torne mais aberto... mais perceptivo aos meus... er... argumentos. – um brilho perigoso iluminava os orbes verdes, enviando calafrios pela coluna do loiro, mas isso não impedia que ele se revoltasse.

Elevou a cabeça e parte do tronco e mirou o que o desgraçado havia feito. E viu quase na lateral do seu abdome, as palavras que primeiro fizeram seu coração parar por um instante e depois enviaram uma onda de ódio a sua mente.

_PROPRIEDADE DE HARRY POTTER._

- Você não... – as palavras começaram fracas.

Uma sombra cobriu os olhos prateados e algo além do ódio o preencheu, humilhação. _Marcado_. Mas logo as sensações foram esquecidas ao sentir os dedos do moreno deslizando pela ferida. Uma tatuagem de onde o sangue escorria relativamente abundante. Letras negras em caligrafia rebuscadas. Os dedos continuavam a percorrer a pele marcada a tingindo de vermelho.

_Vermelho e negro em fundo branco._

Draco prendeu um gemido de dor. Não era uma sensação desconhecida, mas nunca pensou que alguém como ele pudesse fazer algo assim.

Mais palavras sussurradas e o sangue logo parou de fluir. Ficando apenas o leve vestígio do liquido rubro e a sensação úmida do sangue sob si sumir, provavelmente por um feitiço de limpeza.

- Ah... – olhos verdes encontraram os prateados e pode ver a dor – você é bonito Malfoy. E só _meu_...

Harry inclinou-se sobre o outro, colando seu corpo ao dele. Grudando cada parte dos dois. Deslizando até encontrar a tatuagem recém feita e ainda coberta de sangue. Passou os dedos sobre ela e o loiro silvou.

Draco arregalou os olhos. "O que foi aquilo?" Era dor, mas também havia algo mais. Essa maldita dor não o deixa pensar direito.

O moreno passou a língua sobre o local, limpando o sangue acumulado e logo o pouco que restava em seus lábios. Subiu novamente, esfregando todo o seu corpo no do loiro até encontrar a orelha e sussurrar:

- Delicioso... – dizia enquanto sorvia a ultima gota que ainda restava nos próprios lábios.

- Asqueroso... – Draco rosnou furiosamente, ainda tentando entender, pelo nome de Hades, porque sentir aquela língua quase fez um arrepio subir a espinha, e por que infernos sua respiração estava tão pesava. Esse maldito corpo sobre o seu, e por que ele parecia tão consciente do membro do outro junto ao seu.

Harry percebeu o olhar horrorizado de Malfoy ao notar seus sexos unidos. Mexeu libidinosamente suas cadeiras, fazendo o loiro aspirar profundamente pela boca.

- O que foi Malfoy, gostando da sensação? – disse com um lascivo sorriso nos lábios.

- Vai se foder, Potter! – respondeu ainda tentando controlar a respiração, e as maldita reações do seu corpo.

- Não Malfoy, isso é o que EU vou fazer com você! **(1)**

Draco ainda tentava ignorar as sensações que percorriam seu corpo. Mas era praticamente impossível, já que cada vez que Potter tocava a maldita tatuagem, uma corrente elétrica parecia percorrer seu ser. Dor e prazer se mesclando e nublando sua mente. Ele podia sentir cada nervo agitar-se debaixo da sua pele. A consciência do membro excitado do outro parecia latejar na sua mente. Sangue quente correndo pelas suas veias decidindo caminhar em uma única direção. E por todos os demônios do inferno! Esse, sem duvida, não era o local pra onde ele deveria ir nesta situação!

- Você não vê Malfoy? – disse o moreno beijando o pescoço do sonserino enquanto com uma mão acariciava a tatuagem, fazendo o corpo do outro estremecer e um som abafado escapar da pálida garganta. – Ah, agora você pode entender, você é meu Malfoy. E ninguém, ninguém pode impedir que eu o possua. Corpo, alma e mente.

- Vai pro inferno Potter! Eu não sou um brinquedinho... AH! – um gemido estrangulado saiu de sua garganta quando sentiu o beijo no vão da sua garganta, dedos de uma mão sobre a tatuagem e os de outra sobre seus mamilos, quase impedindo que qualquer pensamento coerente chegasse a sua mente conturbada – q-que... v-você ... pode brincar! – a respiração do loiro era cada vez mais pesada – O que você quer Potter, que eu rejeite o Mestre de meu pai, pra me submeter a você? Você não tem a força verdadeira pra ter um Malfoy como servo, Potter. Você não tem poder suficiente!

- Tsk, tsk, tsk. Novamente a mesma discussão Malfoy. Poder eu possuo e você sabe bem. Talvez não saiba, mas intui. Senão, por que o Lord das Trevas perseguiria tanto um pobre estudante? Um grifinoriózinho que, como foi mesmo que você disse? – uma expressão pensativa cobriu o rosto de Potter, enquanto os dedos leves acariciavam a cintura do loiro entretendo-se na cavidade do umbigo e seguindo a trilha de pêlos que se escondia pela calça.

– Oh sim... _que viveu a vida toda sob as barbas de Dumbledore e que resolveu dar uma de mago negro_. Mago negro... é pode ser... Mago das trevas... Não, acho esse extremo demais... – o moreno continuava concentrado na tarefa de acariciar a cintura branca ora delineando a tatuagem ora explorando o umbigo. Lentamente se empenhou em abrir o zíper da calça negra, aproveitando a facilidade do botão já estar livre.

– A vida e a dor me ensinaram que não existe branco e preto... tudo são tons de cinza. Não sou mais tolo o suficiente de acreditar que apenas a magia branca é a certa. Magia branca e negra... tudo depende do mago por trás da varinha. E da motivação que impulsiona esse mago. Um _Avada_ _Kedrava_ pode ser a maior das bênçãos pra alguém morrendo sob uma Maldição incurável. Bem... e ... mal – o zíper descia e a pele do baixo ventre era coberta por beijos e palavras sussurradas, fazendo a respiração quente do grifinório acariciar a pálida e suave pele. – são... noções ... relativas que dependem da consciência de cada individuo.

- Quem diria que o Grande Harry Potter poderia ser um defensor do uso das Artes trevas! – o loiro ainda tentava reter algum controle, mas todo e qualquer controle parecia diluir-se nas sensações dos dedos sobre a tatuagem e da boca de Potter no seu ventre.

- Magia branca e negra... tsk... esse assunto é tão enfadonho. Podemos deixá-lo para uma hora mais própria se você preferir – sussurrando ao ouvido do loiro distribuindo beijos pela nuca e nunca abandonando sua exploração pelo baixo ventre recém exposto e a cintura próxima à tatuagem. O moreno subia e continuava a espalhar beijos pela nuca e pescoço sempre sussurrando – O importante é que você deseja o poder que a submissão ao Mestre de seu pai lhe daria. Mas você pode conseguir o que deseja sem se dobrar diante de Voldemort. Sendo meu, Malfoy. Pertença a mim!

- Meu servo... mas não pra cumprir ordem doentes, vinda de uma mente desequilibrada... não... Meu pra cumprir minha vontade... _meus desejos_... Um Mestre é o que você precisa Malfoy. Mas para domá-lo. Entregar sua vontade – os beijos e os dedos continuavam sua exploração pela pele do loiro.

As palavras invadiam seus ouvidos e chegavam à sua mente perturbada, mas ele só conseguia sentir o prazer que percorria seu corpo. Que queimava cada nervo, eriçando cada pêlo. Potter beijava seu pescoço, uma mordida logo abaixo do seu queixo fez Draco ofegar. As mãos agora estavam entre o tecido acariciando suas cadeiras e apertando suas coxas.

– Você precisa de um Mestre Malfoy. Mas não um como Voldemort – o loiro estremeceu, não só pelo nome, mas também pelos dedos acariciando a parte interna da suas coxas, enquanto os dentes mordiam o lóbulo da sua orelha, o fazendo ofegar e arquear seu corpo – o que você precisa é de um Mestre que te ensine como você deve agir. Você é um Malfoy, e por isso é arrogante, mimado, atrevido e mesquinho, e isso pode ser uma fraqueza também. – ainda mordendo a orelha do loiro, o grifinório sussurrou num gemido entrecortado – E posso ser, vou ser esse Mestre.

Com essas palavras, o moreno distribuiu uma seqüência de beijos desde o pescoço até chegar ao umbigo e parar, olhando profundamente no par de olhos prateados que o encarava entre os braços dobrados ainda presos ao poste da cama. A visão era linda... olhos de prata nublados num rosto corado e moldurado pelos cabelos dum loiro prateados que poucos no mundo possuíam. A boca carmim tão vermelha que poderia sangrar. Novamente beijou a pele abaixo do umbigo logo acima da barreira que o boxer lhe criava e num movimento só retirou tanto a calça quanto a roupa de baixo do loiro.

- Eu serei seu Mestre, Malfoy. Mas um Mestre que te dará prazer. E se a dor vier ela será sempre acompanhada ou seguida por prazer. Prazer intenso e indescritível. Capaz de turvar os sentidos e desestabilizar a mente. Você sente, não sente Malfoy... o prazer percorrer seu corpo? A dor ainda está ai... – os dedos deslizavam pela marca no abdome. O loiro apertava os olhos e mordia os lábios enquanto aspirava profundamente. – Sim, ela ainda está aí... mas o prazer também, e este é muito mais intenso não é?

O corpo do loiro estava exposto diante do moreno. Pernas brancas e de deliciosas coxas. O peito nu de rosado mamilos. A camisa esquecida ainda estava embolada nos braços bem formados.

_Diffindo_.

E no instante seguinte ela estava partida em tiras fazendo fácil a tarefa de retirá-las. Dedos corriam agora ainda mais livremente pelo corpo pálido. Acariciando o pescoço, peito, ventre, coxas e finalmente se retendo na semi-ereção. Sentia seu próprio membro enrijecido preso nas suas vestes. Respondendo a visão daquele corpo a tanto tempo desejado.

Draco abriu os olhos e encarou os olhos verdes. O moreno havia se afastado um pouco. Ajoelhando sobre o colchão mantendo as pernas entre as suas. Olhos de esmeralda o encaravam com tanta intensidade. Com tanto desejo, tanta luxúria que não era capaz de enfrentá-lo por muito tempo. Fechou os olhos e virou seu rosto em outra direção sem perceber que assim também expunha seu pescoço a banquete.

- Apenas aceite Malfoy. – a boca beijava seu abdome e logo uma língua atrevida penetrava seu umbigo enviando uma descarga elétrica à mente de Draco, que começava a associar o mesmo movimento a um outro. Ele sentia seu corpo responder a cada toque. Podia sentir o sangue sendo drenado e dirigindo-se em uma única direção. Sentia porque ele parecia incendiado sob a sua pele. Correndo como lava ardente em suas veias. E o controle diluía-se com ele. A capacidade de raciocínio também corria como seu sangue. Era muito bom sentir aquelas mãos sobre sua pele. Aquela boca acariciando cada parte exposta. Mas não podia ceder, não podia...

Um gemido sôfrego ficou preso na garganta do loiro quando sentiu a língua contornar seus mamilos. E logo pressioná-los e mordê-los. A mente do sonserino era apenas prazer. Nada mais que o prazer. As mãos apertavam suas coxas tão próximas ao seu membro agora dolorosamente ereto. Mas elas não se detinham nele. Elas continuavam a percorrer seu corpo.

– Vamos... – beijos cada vez mais abaixo, descendo centralmente, palavras sussurradas contra pele ardente acariciando-a. – Diga Malfoy... – mãos acariciando um mamilo enquanto os dedos da outras acariciavam a parte interna da sua coxa exatamente na fenda entre a coxa e o quadril... próxima demais ao seu membro, mas não próxima o bastante. Draco não conseguia pensar. Ele apenas sentia os dedos quase tocando sua ereção. Podia até mesmo sentir como as costas da mão do moreno quase a tocava. – Diga sim, Malfoy. Diga que quer seu meu servo. Diga que me quer como seu Mestre. Diga que quer que eu lhe dê todo o prazer que seu corpo é capaz de suportar e muito mais do que isso. Apenas diga sim e você pode ter tudo. Apensa diga _sim_...

Harry recomeçou uma série de beijos pelo pescoço e atrás da orelha. Deliciando do suave que era o cabelo platinado e o inebriante cheiro que exalava. Mãos habilidosas cada vez mais próximas da já totalmente desperta ereção que começavam a desestabilizar o loiro.

- Vamos, diga. – o moreno sussurrava com voz rouca enquanto mordiscava todo o pescoço do loiro fazendo com o loiro aspirasse. Mas quando os dedos circularam a palpitante ereção a respiração ficou presa e todo o corpo se arqueou. Dedos deslizavam pela veia pulsante ao longo do comprimento, dedos roçando lentamente, torturando – É só dizer, _DRACO,_ e eu juro que você _não vai se arrepender _– terminou num sussurro sedutor.

- _S-Siiiiim_...**(2)**- o loiro finalmente gemeu se rendendo ao prazer que aquelas mãos o proporcionavam.

- Era só o que eu precisava ouvir – ofegou ao ouvido antes de com uma mão girar o rosto do garoto sob si e beijar longamente a boca já.

- Aproveite... você vai adorar... cada ...minuto. – cada palavra saiu devagar e entrecortada enquanto um sorriso predatório dançava nos lábios do moreno.

Harry seguiu beijando o pescoço e logo pelo peito suado demorando no mamilo ereto. Língua contornando o botão e apertando-o entre os lábios. Um gemido baixo escapou da boca que tentavam em vão controlá-lo. Seguiu acariciando com a língua pelo centro do abdome, entretendo-se rapidamente no umbigo até chegar à pulsante ereção.

Lentamente lambeu a ponta e depois toda a extensão desde a base até a cabeça, fazendo chegar aos seus ouvidos um gemido rouco e profundo do loiro. Sem aviso abocanhou todo o membro fazendo o corpo abaixo do seu arquear-se mais e gemer alto.

Sugava com força e profundamente sentindo o gosto de Draco e sua essência invadir suas narinas. Segurava a base enquanto a língua traçava a veia evidente na inchada ereção. De cima até em baixo num ritmo que fazia o loiro gemer cada vez mais alto. Língua habilidosa, que retirava qualquer capacidade de controle que o outro ainda pudesse reter.

Draco gemia cada vez mais alto, enviando arrepios de prazer até a ereção do moreno. Uma das mãos ainda segurava a base do membro enquanto a outra deslizava pela coxa e alcançava sua companheira e se dirigindo aos testículos e acariciando-os. A língua passou a se concentrar na cabeça inchada e vermelha, circulando vagarosamente e recolhendo o liquido dali.

O efeito daquela boca o fez perder completamente o controle. Não importava o que pudesse acontecer ou quem era o responsável por todo aquele prazer. A única coisa que ele desejava era que o prazer continuasse. Finalmente entregue. Totalmente entregue as sensações, projetava os quadris em busca de mais contato, tentando se aprofundar mais naquela cavidade úmida e morna.

O movimento daquela maravilhosa boca aumentou ainda mais e ele sentia como ela o sugava cada vez mais profundamente. Mas quando os dentes roçaram levemente o seu membro enquanto o moreno sugava ainda mais profundamente, ele estremeceu e perdeu-se nas sensações, enchendo aquela boca com seu liquido quente e viscoso.

Ficou um tempo apenas prostrado sobre os lençóis, tentando recuperar o fôlego e sentido as ondas de prazer ainda percorrendo seu corpo trêmulo. A respiração ainda pesada e o coração acelerado. Tentava se concentrar em recuperar um mínimo de controle. Lentamente abriu os olhos e viu uma cena que se ele não estivesse acabado de gozar, com certeza ela lhe faria.

O moreno estava ajoelhado aos pés da cama. Olhos escuros e turvos. Respiração pesada e irregular. Mas o sensual na cena era ver Potter lambendo dedo por dedo. Limpando todo traço de sua semente que ainda houvesse como se fosse a coisa mais saborosa que já existiu. Draco arfou ao ver tal cena, chamando a atenção do moreno e o fazendo encarar seus olhos e depois dirigir sua mirada ao seu ventre ainda sujo de sêmen e seu membro que já recomeçava a dar sinais de interesse ao ver tão deleitável visão. Viu como ele engatinhava vindo novamente até ele, olhar predatório nas esmeraldas.

Com uma mão apoiada no colchão ele desceu até seu membro respirando bafo quente na pele pálida e aspirando fundo o cheiro almiscarado. O loiro prendeu a respiração quando depois os orbes esmeraldas encararam os seus e o moreno inclinou-se começando a lamber seu ventre retirando qualquer vestígio da sua semente. A visão era provocante demais, prazerosa demais fazendo com que seu pênis pulsasse. Correntes sendo enviadas pela suas espinha.

Quando finalmente terminou sua tarefa, o moreno deslizou a língua quente pelo seu tronco até alcançar seu pescoço e morder fazendo o loiro gritar.

Harry voltou a se afastar do corpo ainda atado ao poste, postando-se aos pés da cama e logo se levantando. De pé dirigiu seus dedos a presilha da sua capa que caiu pesadamente no chão. Olhos verdes nunca se afastando dos outros antes prateados e agora cinzentos de prazer. Mãos atadas e pálido corpo nu, contrastando com os negros lençóis. Os sapatos e as meias do loiro havia sido a primeira coisa que tirara assim que o depositara naqueles lençóis. Menos peças, menos empecilho.

Deslizou suas mãos pela camisa branca começando a abrir os primeiro botões. Parou a meio caminho notando o olhar do loiro. O olhar agora faminto, desejoso. Podia sentir os olhos percorrerem seu corpo, acompanhando o movimento das suas mãos.

- Gostaria de fazer isso? – o moreno perguntou ao rapaz atado – Você quer percorrer seus dedos pela minha pele? Quer ser você a tirar essa roupa que impede o contato dela com a sua? - um suspiro de excitação respondeu a questão e no momento seguinte as mãos do loiro estavam livres.

O moreno permanecia parado aos pés da cama. Expectante e atento aos movimentos do sonserino. Viu como ele encolhia as pernas e esfregava os braços dormentes. Viu como se ajoelhava na cama e vinha engatinhando, deslizando felinamente em sua direção até a ponta da cama. Viu como os pés tocavam o chão e ele se levantava, sem nunca afastar os olhos cinzentos dos seus, e parar em pé a sua frente.

Harry olhava como os dedos tocavam o tecido sobre a sua pele e dedos habilidosos começavam a abrir botão por botão da camisa branca, olhos concentrados nesta tarefa. As que íris antes prateadas agora cinzentas devido a pupila dilatada. Era maravilhoso saber que ele era o objeto desse desejo.

"Tão bonito!"

Esticou os braços para trás enquanto o loiro retirava a camisa que logo foi parar em algum lugar juntos às almofadas. Os dedos deslizavam pela cintura morena, dedos pálidos percorrendo a pele sob o cós da calça preta. O botão logo foi aberto e dedos delgados desceram o zíper. O loiro se agachou levando consigo a calça e a roupa interior. Sapatos e meias foram tirados e fizeram companhia a camisa e logo as calças também foram. Ver o loiro nu e ajoelhado aos seus pés era a realização dos mais ardentes desejos do grifinório.

A figura pálida lentamente se levantou, dedos percorrendo a pele morena até encontrar em seu caminho a ereção mais que evidente. Beijou a ponta e bafejou ar quente sobre ela, fazendo o moreno jogar a cabeça pra trás em êxtase. Já de pé os dedos do loiro percorreram abdome e peito deixando um rastro de fogo sobre a pele.

A delicadeza dos gestos do sonserino impressionava Harry. Cada toque era leve, exploratório e delicado, enlouquecendo-o.

Os beijos foram distribuídos pelo seu peito e pescoço. Era o paraíso...

Até o loiro morder fortemente seu ombro fazendo-o urrar e jogar o corpo menor sobre a cama **(3)**. Olhou surpreso o outro rapaz, cenho franzido e dedos tocando a marca vermelha.

Um sorriso cinicamente selvagem adornava a boca carmim enquanto o loiro se ajeitava na cama e encarava os olhos verdes suspicazes.

- O que foi _Mestre_... você não gosta de um servo um pouco arisco?

- Oh não... quanto mais selvagem mais prazer em domá-lo. – a boca mostrava todos os dentes num sorriso predatoriamente bestial.

E com essas palavras o moreno se lançou sobre o corpo do outro arrebatando a boca num beijo profundo e dominador. Língua exigindo passagem e buscando subjugar a outra, mas a tarefa não era tão fácil. A língua do loiro travava batalha pelo domínio, criando uma dança sensual entre as duas. Mas o moreno ganhava em ardor e possessividade. Invadindo cada pedaço da boca do loiro, gemidos presos em ambas as gargantas. Os beijos continuavam pelo resto do corpo. Nenhum lugar era deixado sem explorar e marcar naquela tez pálida. Dedos famintos percorrendo a pele suave.

O loiro também não deixava de acariciar a pele morena. Dedos exigentes apertando e beliscando os mamilos. Beijos e dentes na garganta e peito.

As mãos do moreno eram rápidas demais, famintas demais e começavam embriagá-lo novamente em um mar de sensações insuportavelmente deliciosas. Enquanto os dedos de uma mão acariciavam a tatuagem no seu abdome, enviando arrepios de prazer à sua coluna, as da outra deslizavam pelos seus lábios e adentravam na cavidade molhada.

Olhos verdes encaravam os seus num olhar incitador fazendo entender, passando a chupar e lamber os dedos encharcando-os de saliva. Os beijos pelo seu corpo continuavam enquanto os dedos úmidos se encaminhavam à sua abertura, contornando o anel e lentamente adentrando um único dedo. Uma mão dobrando e afastando um pouco mais uma perna, indicando o que fazer com a outra.

Sensações demais golpeavam o loiro. O dedo entrava e saía devagar girando, fazendo-o urgente de mais, retirando a tensão dos músculos. Quando a resistência era bem menor, um outro dedo foi fazer companhia ao outro solitário. Era bom demais.

Os dedos entravam e saiam da sua entrada. Dedos abrindo e fechando distendendo o canal e o enlouquecendo. Abriu mais as pernas para ser recompensado com a mais maravilhosa sensação de sentir sua próstata sendo atingida. Um grito estrangulado saiu de sua garganta quando os dedos repetiram o processo. Achava que se continuasse assim ele logo teria um segundo orgasmo.

O moreno também deve ter pensado o mesmo por que lentamente retirou os dedos fazendo o loiro gemer decepcionado.

- Não se preocupe, tenho algo muito melhor...

Viu o grifinório lamber o polegar e depois o indicador encharcando-os e depois levando até o membro inchado e pulsante. Viu como deslizava os dois dedos por toda a extensão espalhando saliva e o sêmen que já vazava da cabeça.

Harry se posicionou entre as pernas dobradas do loiro. Com uma mão abriu ainda mais as alvas coxas e com a outra segurou a base da sua ereção e dirigindo até a entrada preparada. Inclinado apoiando um cotovelo no colchão, penetrou a ponta do membro sentindo a pouca lubrificação e a resistência. Ouviu o loiro silvar entre dentes e abaixou-se pra sussurrar na orelha coberta de mechas grudadas.

- Se houver dor... – o moreno se afundava mais no corpo do loiro que prendia a respiração sentindo o membro rasgá-lo -... ela sempre virá com o melhor dos prazeres...- dedos delinearam a negra tatuagem enquanto com um ultimo impulso se enterrava até o fundo e acertava a próstata, enviando torrentes de sensações aplacando a dor e fazendo o loiro gritar em enlevo.

Harry apoiou os dois cotovelos junto às platinadas mechas espalhadas pelos travesseiros. A luz azul das velas criando desenhos no rosto corado.

Mexia-se lentamente dentro do loiro. Movimentos profundos que o enlouqueciam ao sentir a carne apertada ao redor do seu membro. Ia até o fundo acertando impiedosamente a próstata do sonserino, que enlaçou as pernas em sua cintura, tentando aprofundar ainda mais o contato. Mordeu a orelha e sussurrou:

- Sempre, você sempre terá prazer...

Aumentou o ritmo das estocadas, sem deixá-las perder a profundidade. Sentiu as correntes de deleite começarem a se concentrar em um ponto do seu corpo. Aumentou o compasso frenético movimentando vigorosamente os quadris. Alcançou a latejante ereção do loiro que gemeu jogando a cabeça pra trás, pernas com aperto firme na sua cintura juntando ainda mais seus corpos. Unhas rasgando a pele nas suas costas.

Bombeou o membro do loiro, investindo mais fundo e sincronizando os movimentos dos quadris do loiro aos próprios e ao movimento dos seus dedos. O prazer era inebriante. O movimento dos dois corpos. O modo como o sonserino gemia com a cabeça jogada pra trás expondo o pescoço. Os seus próprios dedos deslizando pelo membro inchado.

_Prazer demais._

- MEU...

O mais maravilhoso clímax o atingiu quando sentiu o loiro morder mais uma vez seu ombro e um intenso jorro de sêmen cobrir seus dedos, a carne se estreitando sobre sua ereção. E ele foi arrebatado pelo prazer. Ondas de êxtase percorrendo todo seu corpo até ele se render sobre o loiro exaurido.

Corpos trêmulos entrelaçados, respirações irregulares. Exaustos.

Harry saiu do corpo de Draco ouvindo o pequeno gemido lastimoso que ele deu. Ficou por um tempo apenas apoiado sobre o loiro. Rosto enterrado no pescoço, sentindo a respiração na sua orelha e as batidas do coração tentando voltar ao normal. Apenas respirando a essência do loiro e o cheiro de sexo no ar.

Levantou-se sobre os cotovelos e admirou a beleza do corpo sob o seu. Os lábios entreabertos, o rosto corado. As suadas mechas prateadas coladas ao rosto bonito e espalhadas sobre os travesseiros negros. O peito subindo e descendo mais compassado e o abdome maculado pelo resultado do próprio néctar.

- Você fica lindo sujo e suado desse jeito...

Draco olhou moreno, o corpo ainda meio apoiado sobre o seu e sobre o colchão. Os dedos deslizando sobre seu ventre traçando desenhos com os restos de sêmen e suor na sua pele. Uma gama de sentimentos o invadiam. Ele encarou por um instante o par de olhos verdes e viu ali também um mundo de emoções. Satisfação. Desejo. Possessividade.

"Mestre"

O moreno interrompeu o que fazia e deslizou a mão pelo ventre, peito, garganta até chegar ao rosto de Draco deixando um rastro de liquido na pele. Acariciando as maçãs coradas ele se inclinou deixando um beijo possessivo nos lábios rosados e logo outro entre o pescoço e orelha ao mesmo tempo em que sussurrava:

- _Meu_... todo meu... - um arrepio percorreu o corpo do loiro ao ouvir o tom do moreno. – Eu serei um bom Mestre... pode haver dor... pode haver raiva... mas o prazer... Ah esse será muito maior... você verá... você verá Draco... – o nome saiu carinhoso – você verá, _Ekdormi_... **(4)**

E a escuridão cobriu o loiro.

Abriu os olhos. Sentou rapidamente, sua respiração era descompassada. Estava em seu quarto, sua cama nas masmorras. Olhou pra todos os lados tentando encontrar algo que não encaixasse. Tudo parecia normal. Estava em seus pijamas negros preferidos. A seda do tecido acariciando sua pele.

"O que havia acontecido? Era tudo um sonho? Mas por que demônios sonharia com Potter? E esse tipo de sonho em particular!"

Levantou-se da cama, pés descalços deslizando pelo grosso tapete. Caminhou até um canto do quarto onde um grande espelho estava prostrado (apoiado, fixado). Abriu um por um os botões da camisa, deixando-a cair aos seus pés e encarando seu reflexo no espelho.

- Cretino, Cruza de hipogrifo com explosivin **(5)**, desgraçado!

Lá estava a marca. A negra tatuagem sobre sua pele branca. Tomando parte da lateral do seu abdome. Encarou longamente as palavras. Uma miríade de emoções passando pela sua mente. Lembranças do que acontecera. Sensações percorrendo seu corpo ao lembrá-las.

"Oh, Hades!"

Por todos os demônios, não podia acreditar no que havia acontecido. O garoto de ouro da Grifinória o havia marcado. E ele havia gemido sob seu toque. E, maldita seja, havia gostado!

Não... eram coisa demais rondando sua mente. Não conseguia raciocinar com todas aquelas lembranças e sensações ainda tão frescas. Precisava analisar o que fazer. O que Potter havia falado poderia ser verdade. Ele vira o poder que o grifinório exalava e aquilo não era uma mentira, ele sentira! Ele não precisava servir ao gagá manipulador de Dumbledore pra seguir a Potter. Potter queria que ele o seguisse. Apenas a ele. Pertencesse a ele.

_MEU_

Um arrepio percorreu o corpo do loiro ao lembrar as palavras. Mas era melhor dormir. Sua cabeça estava atolada e aquelas conjeturas não levavam a nada. Amanhã era outro dia. E ele poderia pensar no que fazer com relação a Potter.

Mas se Potter pensava que iria ser fácil domá-lo, ele estava muito enganado. Ele é um Dragão e esse dragão foi provocado.

_Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus _**(6)**

O sonserino apagou as luzes da habitação e se dirigiu novamente a sua cama. Mas antes o espelho refletiu um sorriso malvado na bela face.

"Ah... isso vai ser divertido. Muito divertido..."

_**Finite Incatatum**_

_**--------------------------------------**_

**(1) **Gente pode ser metidez.. mas... Oh God eu adoro essa cena!... _Serim com uma poça de baba_

**(2) **Não consigo deixar de imaginar o loirinho gemendo... YYESSSSSSSS! ... _Serim e suas imagens mentais_

**(3) **Alguém achou mesmo que o loiro ia deixar por isso!

**(4) **Ekdormi - adormecer em esperanto (É eu sei, normalmente se usa latim... mas eu quis inovar – metida né!)

**(5) **Com os cumprimentos de Becky... rsrsrs..

**(6) **Pra quem não sabe esse é o lema de Hogwarts: Nunca faça cócegas num Dragão adormecido.

**

* * *

N/A: Essa pobre fic ficou parada por quase um ano. Quase mesmo faltou só um mês. Graças à pessoas como as minhas amigas e betas Jú (minha heroína do coração... desde o começo lendo e betando todos os meus delírios. Não sei como você conseguiu corrigir isso tantas vezes) e Becky (minha pervertida preferida e presente do mundo fic, sem o seu empurrão eu não teria saído do meu bloqueio e sem a sua amizade nem se fale!), minhas amigas Kel (totalmente virgem no mundo slash e se aventurou a ler essa loucura em meio as aulas de Ecologia... espero que não tenha te traumatizado!) e Kirina (outro presente do mundo fic... amiga loca.. companheira de madrugadas cheiras de besteiras... mas por isso mesmo as mais divertidas!) e pessoas maravilhosas como a Ivi que me deram força e celebraram comigo quando eu finalmente destravei do maldito bloqueio que me fez abandonar essa fic numa gaveta esquecida. Sem elas minha vida seria menos colorida e bem menos interessante... Adoro vocês!**

Eu fiquei satisfeita com essa fic. Ela é meu primeiro slash, SLASH verdadeiro. Meu filhote Drarry (Eu amo esse par gente!). Estou com uma outra fic em andamento, mas dessa vez o shipper é SS/HP e podemos dizer que também é... hum... diferente (nem tanto, mas tem uma surpresinha!) e se eu conseguir desenrolar com ela, logo, logo ela vai estar por aqui!

Pra todos que leram essa fic, muitos beijos e façam uma escritora feliz e apertem aquele botãozinho lá em baixo escrito _GO_ e deixem um review... please!

Beijos... Serim

_Iniciada em 29/03/05_

_Finalizada em 23/02/06_


End file.
